


Wish you were here.

by supernatural_only



Series: Jenna-Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action & Romance, F/M, Family, Friendship/Love, Original Character(s), Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2018-12-23 20:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11997672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural_only/pseuds/supernatural_only
Summary: Book of the damned, The Darkness.Trying to live a normal life would always come back to bite her on the ass. The moment she finds Sam Winchester in her house Jenna knew that normality was over. Will she help them or is it going to be yet another shit storm?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please not this story has now changed. I've had to rework it as i wasn't happy with where it was going.

 

 

 

On the fourth ring she finally answered. Charlie had been looking for something, anything regarding the Mark since she left the boys at the bunker. She made a promise and planned on sticking to it. So far she had found nothing but dead ends. Lifting her cellphone she saw it was Sam. This was the third phone call from the younger Winchester in five days. She pressed answer and placed it to her ear.

"Sam." She said.

"Charlie, I think we might have a lead." Her face light up with his words.

"What have you go? Cause I'm telling you, dude I'm not going on any more wild goose chase."

She'd been practically up and down the country looking for different things regarding the mark and nothing had transpired.

"No… it's a museum in Michigan. The curator and archive specialist of the occult section. It's a J. Singer. They might know about the mark."

Charlies head nodded even though Sam couldn't see this.

"What makes you think they'll know something, Sam?" She pulled a pen out of her bag and started taking notes from him.

"They specialise in this type of stuff. It's gotta be worth a shot." Sam hoped that Charlie would agree.

She hummed down the cellphone at him. "Alright I'm two hours from Michigan, give me the address."

Sam smiled gratefully down the phone and quickly read the instructions to her. This was still something he was keeping from Dean. His brother had it in his head that he didn't care what happened and after Jenna left, it seemed to get worse and worse. Sam and Charlie had come to agreement that they would try their damned hardest to get shot of the Mark without Dean's knowledge.

* * *

 

The next morning Charlie headed out to Michigan, in search of the museum. After several wrong turns she finally found it. She pulled her bag onto her shoulder as she assessed the building. It was solid concrete three stories high and grey. Charlie shuddered at the cold feeling of the place. Gingerly she climbed the step and found herself in the entrance hall. Different object throughout history scattered the walls, from bones to armour.

"Can i help?" A woman in her 50s asked. She wore a suit that complimented her figure and her features seemed friendly.

"Yeah, I'm looking for a J. Singer. I'm told they work here?" The women smiled at Charlie.

"Jenna. Yes, she's up stairs. Take a left when you get to the first floor. You can't miss it."

She was right, you couldn't miss it. The area was filled with curiosities from all over the globe. The occult section consisted of everything it would appear. From ancient manuscripts to witches hex bags. The area was more like a large hall then a room, as Charlie entered further she could make out the silhouette of a women unravelling a map. Jenna's head rouse up at the sounds of the foot steps and she smiled friendly at the red headed women before.

"Are you Jenna?" Charlie asked.

Jenna removed the white cotton gloves she was wearing and pulled down the sleeves of her suit jacket.

"That's me, how can I help you?" She asked as she rounded the table.

Charlie smiled as she gathered some papers from her bag.

"I'm a student at the local college and I'm doing a paper on a book. I'm wondering if I can pick your brain about it?" She smiled hoping this would work.

Jenna motioned with her hand over to a free table. "I'll do my best, miss?"

"Steel, Charlie steel." Charlie made up the name on the spot as she cringed inwardly from it and took a seat joining Jenna.

"What book is it your papers about?" Jenna asked and leant her elbows on the table.

Charlie shifted through her papers and took out a pen.

"It's called the book of the damned."

Her eyes met Jenna's as if there was nothing wrong with the question but Jenna knew differently as she felt the hairs on her arm raise. Her inner hunter instinct and that deep pit in her her stomach reached out to her from Charlie's words, though she hid it.

"Do you know it?"

Jenna nodded her head at Charlie

"The Book of the Damned was written about 700 years ago, by a nun who dedicated her life to breaking curses. after she received a vision of darkness. The nun locked herself away and, using her own skin for pages and her own blood for ink, she created it. It has been owned and used by cults and covens, and even the Vatican had it for a while. It later came into the possession of a monastery in Spain which burned down years ago."

Charlie looked at her wide eyed for a moment and began scribbling notes.

"Where's the book now?" Charlie said.

Jenna shrugged her shoulders in response.

"Who knows, I believe it was owned by the Styne family. Very powerful and wealthy. But last I heard it was in Europe somewhere."

Charlie nodded again. "I read that the book has the power to break the likes of curses, do you think that's true?"

Charlie pushed for answer from her, but she hesitated on the rest of her sentence due to Jenna's expression.

"They say it can but I believe it's written in a language only few can translate." Jenna narrowed her eyes at the girl. Finding her questions a little unusual for someone writing a paper. "But what type of curse would we be talking about?" She quizzed Charlie this time causing her to laugh unevenly.

"I don't know…. The Mark of Cain for instance." Charlie laughed it off as if it was nothing causing Jenna to lean back into her chair.

Suspicion crept through her as to why a stranger would be wanting to know about the mark.

"The mark of Cain is a myth miss Steel. Nothing but a Biblical tail." She waved her hand flippantly through the air "But as I said, the book's lost and even if someone did have it now. They'd be unable to read it." With those last words Charlie knew their little meeting had come to an end.

"Anything else I can help you with?" Jenna asked as Charlie put her pen and papers back into her bag.

"No, you've been a great help, thank you." Charlie smiled and they both stood up.

Jenna shook her hand. "If there's anything else I can help with, just let me know." She had to say it.

The hunter in her wouldn't have it any other way and something was nagging at her about the real reason why Charlie was asking about the mark and the book. It sat uneasy with her, simply it could have been nothing but a coincident. Jenna knew that coincident's in her line of work were never true. She watched from the window as the redhead left the building. Sighing she took out her cellphone wanting to call Sam and ask him. But both brother's had made a promise to her, they had promised not to contact her or look for her. Jenna liked to think that they'd kept to it as she fought against her instincts and pocketed her cellphone again. She'd be strong and she wouldn't contact them.

* * *

 

Getting back to her motel, Charlie threw her bag down and began calling Sam. She was excited with what she had found and wanted to tell him.

"Charlie, how'd it go?" Sam answered straight away wanting, needing any information she could possibly offer.

"Well first off. J. Singer is a Miss Singer. She was pretty helpful though." Sam hummed down the phone.

Full knowledge that Jenna would have known about the book.

"The book is lost somewhere in Europe she said." She cringed as she said it.

It would be hit or miss on whether they could get their hands on it. Sam's mind was split as what to ask. Of course he wanted all information about the book but he also wanted to know how Jenna was. He just didn't know how to ask Charlie without raising a red flag.

"This women… how'd she seem when you asked her about the book?" He paced the room he was in after silently closing the door so his brother wouldn't hear.

"She seemed relaxed but I did notice her posture change when I mentioned the mark. Do you think she's a hunter or something?" She said and heard Sam sigh on the line.

"How'd she look?" He said.

"Like she knew more then she was saying, Sam do you know her?" She asked him.

From the moment Sam had asked her to go she had this feeling that something was missing from this story. She got another audible sigh down the cellphone as Sam seated himself in a chair.

"Yeah, you could say that. Listen Charlie. What motel are you at? I'll come and meet you."

* * *

 

"Where are you going?" Dean questioned his brother as Sam was walking up the stairs to exit the bunker.

Sam swallowed, he hated lying to his brother but everything he was doing right now was for him. He kept telling himself.

"I just need to clear my head. Don't wait up yeah.." Before his brother could answer Sam was out the door and heading for the nearest car he could take.

Four hours later and at 3 in the morning Sam arrived at Charlie's motel. She opened the door and gave him a hug.

"So are you going to tell me about Jenna now? I know she's Bobby's daughter." He was taken back by that.

She waved her hand flippantly

"Please, I can do my research too you know." Sam shook his head at her and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Jenna is Bobby's daughter, but if you want it official she's Jenna Winchester." Their eyes met as soon as he said it.

Charlie frowned the moment he said it.

"What like your sister?" She just wasn't getting it.

Sam shook his head.

"She's married to Dean." Charlies mouth hung open with the revelation of what Sam said.

Never in a million years would she have thought the elder Winchester would ever get married it was too much.

"I…what! I don't understand."

Sam smiled when he saw her shake her head again.

"Cas said they're soulmates, destined to be together and have been for centuries." He looked as her and shrugged his shoulders.

Charlie just frowned back trying to figure out what he was saying to her.

"like reincarnation? That what you mean?"

Sam just nodded.

"Damn…. I'd never pen Dean as the soulmate kind." She spoke dumbfounded.

"It's complicated." Sam said then proceeded to tell Charlie everything about Jenna and Dean.

How they met her, bobby's reaction once he found out about them causing Charlie to laugh. The curse and how she died from it. Her resurrection brought on by Metatron. Charlie gasped when she heard how she was brought back as an executioner to kill Dean due to the mark.

"But she left you both." Charlie stated.

She couldn't understand why someone who loved another had ran away from that very person. Sam sighed.

"She couldn't watch Dean turn into…a monster." He shrugged. "I guess Dean could still pick up part of the executioner within her, cause he became unstable around her….. He hurt her and she was scared."

He hated using those words but it was true. He would turn into a monster if they couldn't remove the mark.

"But they're meant to be, aren't they?" She spoke causing Sam to nod his head.

"They fight their destiny only to have fate pull them back together again."

Charlie frowned at Sam's words, it was a sorry state of affairs and it was clear that Jenna just wanted some type of normal life. Yet the gods it would appear were against her, against them both. Sam wiped his hands down the thighs of his jeans as he stood.

"I'm going to see her tomorrow, she doesn't have to get involved but I know she knows something more about this book." Charlie stood with him and nodded running her hand behind her neck. "I'll get a room and first thing we'll head to her."

* * *

 

Morning rolled in and Sam groaned as he saw three missed calls from his brother. No messages were left so he knew they weren't important. Grabbing a fresh shower and his things he pulled back the door to find Charlie standing there, a smile on her face and holding out a fresh coffee.

"Thought you might want this." Passing it to him as they made their way to the stolen car.

"Charlie," Sam started as they both closed the doors after getting in. "I don't know how Jenna will react when she sees me. It may not be pretty."

She understood, Jenna obviously had her reasons for leaving and not wanting contact. Charlie didn't know her but as she was Bobby Singer's daughter she was prepared for anything.

"I understand, Sam." fastening her seatbelt.

Sam pulled the car up close to the small house.

"She rents this place." He pointed over to the blue mustang parked up the drive.

Charlie nodded but also gave Sam a look of 'thought, you weren't going to look for her.' He read it on her features immediately and gave her a sheepish smile. As she was about to speak they both witnessed the door opening and out she walked. They watched as she sat on the step to tie her running shoes before setting off for a jog. Sam tapped Charlie's arm.

"C'mon. " He nodded his head and got out of the car.

"Why don't you wait till she's back? It's better than breaking in." Charlie wrinkled her nose somewhat at him causing Sam to smile.

"Jenna's a secret keeper and will hide something potentially dangerous from us. We're better snooping around first."

Her shoulders deflated with this revelation. Of course Jenna would hide something, it seemed to be a running thing in this family. Charlie watched and waited as Sam played with the lock on the door till eventually hearing the audible click and opening it. He held out the palm of his hand at Charlie.

"Watch the salt line." An inlay was to be found within the boards of the floor, creating a moat effect filled with salt.

"Cleaver." Charlie whispered as she stepped over it. Sam lifted the rug on the floor and showed her the devil's trap painted to the floor.

"She's still being careful." He spoke replacing it.

Charlie stood in the living area of the small house and looked around. It appeared to be your standard home. The mantelpiece consisted of few photos in a frame, all of Bobby or Jenna with Bobby. It hurt her to see that there wasn't one of Dean.

"I just don't know how you can run away from someone you claim to love." Charlie said as she looked at Sam who was now going through the drawers.

He looked at Charlie and just shook his head.

"Jenna's head strong and smart. Stubborn as a mule too. Guess it hurts her too much to see him give up." He turned pointing up stairs causing Charlie to nod.

"I'll check the kitchen."

Sam stood in the doorway of the white looking room. It was neat, tidy and looked comfortable. He walked further into the room but stopped when he saw a picture on one side of the bed. It was her and Dean. Stood casually next to the impala. Jenna with a bright smile and his brother laughing, he'd took the picture. He remembered the happier times well. From the corner of his eyes he then spotted her laptop. Picking it up he sat on the bed, opening it and looking through it. He scanned through her hard drive and found nothing of importance but his concentration was broken by a bang and sound of broken glass. He sighed as he quickly got up made his way down the stairs.

"Charlie I swear, you better not have broken any…" He stopped in the kitchen doorway to find Jenna stood there.

One arm stretched across Charlie's chest while the other held a knife to her throat.

"Jenna, put the knife down." He calmly spoke, hand out flat in a fleet if innocence.

"What the hell are you doing here Sam?" She angrily called him out.

He looked at Charlie and saw the clear fright in her eyes.

"You told me, you weren't gonna come looking. Yet here you are? " She lowered her knife and pushed Charlie away from her.

"listen, if you pair are going to fight, then I'll just leave." Charlie pointed out, wanting to flee the scene.

"No, stay." Jenna pointed her knife towards the girl and Charlie moved to sit herself at the small table.

"Jenna, I know and I'm sorry but I'm desperate for help here." His puppy eyes pleaded with her as he watched her put the knife down on the work top.

With her back to him she took a moment to gather herself then turned her head to look at him.

"Who is she? She helping you? Cause I know she ain't a hunter." Charlie and Sam looked at each other then to Jenna.

"This is Charlie, she's helped us out in the past and…. Well she wants to help Dean."

Finally turning around at Sam's words Jenna eyed the redhead before letting her eyes go back to Sam.

"Let me guess, Dean don't know you're here?" Sam half cocked a smile at her with how she spoke.

At times she was so much like Bobby it was freaky.

"He'd kill us if he knew."

Jenna bit her lip and rubbed her hand over her forehead.

"Give it time and he probably will anyway." She shrugged, making a reference to the inner demon within the older hunter and walked out the kitchen but her words didn't go unnoticed with Charlie.

"How can you say that?" Charlie replied as she followed Jenna into the living area causing her to look at Charlie as she she sat down.

"Isn't Dean meant to be your soulmate, destined by God himself? You can't just give up on him if you love him." Charlies words came out rushed and slightly angered.

She couldn't conceive why Jenna didn't want to fight for him. Get him back and remove the Mark. Jenna's brow lifted at Charlie and she laughed a little while pointing at Sam.

"You put her up this?" She said then looked at Charlie.

"You can't help someone who don't want to be helped sweetheart. Deans losing his fight and he can't see a way forward, the Mark is consuming him. Mentally and physically." She tilted her head towards Sam.

"Tell me. Has he stopped sleeping yet? Is he drinking too much? and how are his anger levels? Short tempered and completely loses it when fighting?" Her eyes looked at them both.

Sam just frowned and Charlie lowered her head, the movements from them both just confirmed it for Jenna that she was right.

"He needs you Jen…" Was all Sam could think of as a reply.

"Sam, he scares me. I can't be around that. If he snapped while we were fighting.." She shook her head. "He wouldn't be able to stop it, no matter how much he loved that person."

Sam sighed and leaned back into the chair, he knew she was right with what she was saying but if she wasn't willing to come back into the fight then would she be willing to assist with the book? Jenna looked at Sam, he looked desperate and broken both things were never a good combination where the Winchester brother's were concerned. They made and did stupid choices for one another. With her head Jenna motioned to the kitchen.

"There's beer in the fridge Sam, why don't you go get you and Charlie one."

Sam smiled a little and got up, stopping at the door. "You want one?" He asked her only for her to shake her head.

"Nah, I'll get all the crap I have on the book of the damned." She smiled as she got up heading to the further end of the room.

Charlie watched as Jenna pulled away the side unit and there on one of the floorboards was engraved with a small protective star. Jenna pressed it down hearing a click and it opened. Reaching in she pulled out some old books and a leather journal. Charlie opened her mouth to say something about the hiding place but it was cut short by Sam's voice.

 

"You're still hunting." He stood in the doorway of the kitchen holding an open journal of hers.  
  
Sam looked pissed and Jenna just signed at it. she really didn't want him to find out about is, for any of them out. Jenna stood and glanced down at Charile then returned her look to Sam.   
  
"Charlie? You want to wait in the car?" Sam spoke, his eyes still on Jenna's.  
  
Charlie looked from one hunter to another and silently stood, making her way to the door. The tension between them was unreal and she didn't feel that she should be there for whatever was about to go down. 

 

* * *

"I can't believe you sometimes. You really thought you could keep this from him, from us?" He waved the Journal at her to put his point across only for Jenna to cross her arms and turn her back to him.

"You're still fighting Jen, that shows you care. I need you, Dean needs you." Sam came round the side of her and held the journal out to her.

Jenna sighed and snatched it from him.

"You don't understand Sam. There is no fighting the Mark. It's going to consume him." She took the journal and placed it within both her hands and sighed.

"We'll get the book and we'll cure him." Sam said certain, only for Jenna to shake her head and finally turn around to look at him.

"No one can decipher the book, even if you found it." She smoothed her fingers over the journal.

"It's dark magic Sam, and that always comes with a price. We both know that." As she spoke she took a seat on the sofa.

"I don't understand how you can leave him like this. You said you were out of the game and yet you're not."

Her eyes shot up to him as he spoke the last words.

"Please don't tell him. You know what he's like, he'll have other hunters keep an eye on me." She pleaded with him and Sam could almost feel himself giving into her as he just shook his head.

"How long did it take for you to get back into it?" He quizzed leaning forward and taking the Journal from her.

"Nearly four months." Sam looked at her, disappointment written all over his features .

"Look, you know what lengths I went into, searching for this book. So I'll give you everything I have on it but please….. Sam don't tell him, it's too dangerous."

He knew she was right with what she was saying. Dean was getting more and more out of control especially after killing Claire Novak's so called family, but he just wasn't the same after he killed Cain. The Mark was becoming such a burden on his brother and Dean was unpredictable.

"I'll make you a deal, you help us with the book and keep me updated about what your doing. Then i guess we have a deal." He'd do anything to help his brother and right now, If that meant keeping this secret from him then so be it.

"By email. No phone calls." She pointed her finger at him and sighed.

"You got it. I need to head back to the bunker but Charlie will be around. This is where she's staying." He stood and slipped a piece of paper on the table with the address.

Sam bent and kissed the side of her head. "Stay safe, Jen." Was all he said before leaving.

* * *

 

Charlie sat quietly in the passenger seat of the car and watched as Sam pulled his large frame into the vehicle.

"She's going to bring everything she has to the motel for you." Sam said as he started the engine.

"We're not to tell Dean about this." He glanced at her and Charlie released an aspirated sigh.

"I mean it Charlie, he's too dangerous and unpredictable right now." He glanced at her.

"I won't tell him Sam." She quickly replied.

"Did you see where she kept her information on the book?"

Sam smiled at Charlie's voice, she was completely geeked out at Jenna's subtle way of hiding her notes.

"Yeah, she's smart like that. Like her dad." His lips curved into a brighter smile as he thought of the old hunter.

"You'd have liked him. Dude was like a father to Dean and I." Sam spoke fondly of his friend.

Charlie just sat and smiled and smiled at him as he started the car and headed back to their motel.

 

* * *

 

The late night knock on the door alarmed her, Charlie picked up her knife and looked through the peep hole. Only relaxing once she saw it was Jenna.

"Hi." She smiled at the female hunter as she motioned with her head for her to enter.

Jenna dumped the large box on the table.

"Everything's in there, including my own notes." She nodded ready to leave.

She didn't want to be here discussing this book. It was bad news.

"Wait." Charlie quickly said coming in front of her.

"Stay, talk to me about this book and how you came across it." Charlie hoped she would but for Jenna it was a bad idea.

The look on Charlie's face though made it hard for her to say no. Jenna smiled warily at her and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I don't know how much about me Sam's told you?" She asked entwining her hands.

"He told me that Dean's your are soulmates, and your married." Charlie said as she looked through the box Jenna had just brought.

Jenna just nodded at this.

"I had a curse put on me by a demon when I was a kid. I searched my whole life trying to remove it." She looked at Charlie again. "Dean was the catalyst for it, our souls were…. Are connected some prophecy the angels put in place before I was even born and it was something which the demons had intersected." She shook her head but Charlie was sucked into the story she was now telling.

"It killed me in the end for what I thought was forever till I arrived back just in time to see Metatron kill Dean…." She trailed off with a hard swallow, it was always hard to speak about what happened.

"He brought you back as an executioner. To kill Dean." Charlie said with a frown causing Jenna to just nod.

"I searched for that book and researched it since I was a teenager. Wanting to break my curse was all I could ever focus on. But it was a dead end, all I could find was that the Styne family had it. They're dangerous Charlie." Sternly she looked at her. "It was somewhere in Europe. "

Charlie looked at the box and nodded. Her instincts were telling her to run for the mountings but she wouldn't do that, not to Dean. He and Sam were the closest things she had to family.

"Charlie. I know what you're thinking of me but I'm only staying away to protect myself and if Dean's still got the Mark, then i'm not safe to be around him."

Charlie nodded she could see where Jenna was coming from. Yet she also felt Dean had a right to know.

"I won't tell him. And thank you for all this."

Jenna stood and smiled. "You take care of them, and tell Sam I'll be in touch." With that Jenna left.

A heavy heart she carried and hope that both Sam and Charlie would take the mark away.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sam, C'mon. What are you doing?" Dean shouted over to his brother.

The darkness had risen and they both only just came out of it with their lives. The impala had been shrouded with black smoke releasing something from the depths of hell. The car had rocked violently from it till the cloud lifted leaving them stranded and free from it. Once back at the bunker Sam had gone into a frenzy, trying all phones in the building but none worked. Dean stood there impatiently waiting to see what his brother was doing.

"Damn it! They're not working. Nothing works!" He shouted throwing one of the land line phones across the room.

"Dude, chill for a minute. Who are you trying to ring?" picking up the thrown phone.

His brothers actions made no sense to him. Sam took his cellphone phone again and like last time there was no signal.

"Jenna, I've got to call her."

Deans heart sank immediately. He hadn't even thought of her and yet he should have.

"Wait a minute. How'd you even know where she is?" Dean asked with a questioning look.

They all said that they wouldn't contact her, he had stuck to his word even though it killed him not knowing where she was but it would appear that his younger brother hadn't. Sam sighed and slumped his shoulders down. He'd been carrying this secret for too long. Dean never found out the involvement she had with the book of the damned. He'd kept that fact hidden from him even after Charlie had been killed. Now it was time to fess up.

"She helped Charlie track down the book. I found out where she was and sent Charlie there." Sam spoke unable to look at his brother.

Dean's eyes narrowed at him and he wiped a hand down his face. Dean took a step towards Sam, his features a mix of confusion, hurt and anger. He was pissed, it was clear to see.

"You found her, she helped finding the book yet you never told me!" His voice grew in strength causing Sam to wince.

"She…. She didn't want you know. She's got a good life now Dean."

turning on his spot Dean gathered some things and began walking out. "Then you best tell me where she lives " He growled with his jaw clenched.

* * *

 

The silence was killing Sam as they drove through the small Michigan town where Jenna now lived. It was like a ghost town. The people seeming to have scattered into the wind. The brother's didn't know what the darkness had brought all they knew was that it was something evil.

"Pull over here.." Sam pointed as Dean looked out his window at the small house where his estranged wife now lived.

Her blue Mustang sat happily outside telling the boys that she was home. Worriedly Sam glanced to his brother.

"You wait here. I'll go get her."

The nervous feeling set into his stomach as he stepped from the Impala, for the past seven months Sam had kept the secret that she was pregnant. Having to hid his emails from his brother. As promised she had kept in contact with him about everything. Her scans and how she was feeling. On rare occasions she had asked about Dean. The concern still there for him. Then one day, literally three weeks after Charlie had been killed he got a fresh email. She'd gone into labour and 18 hours later she had emerged from the hospital with a 7lb 4oz little boy. She'd named him Robert John Singer and had attached a picture to the email. In the sad times which they were in Sam couldn't have been happier, Roberts sleeping face lit up the screen of his laptop. The only pain was that Dean would never see him. That is till now and Sam had to at least warn Jenna that Dean was here. Dean didn't even answer his brother when he was told to stay in the car, He sat there, silently nodding with his hands clenched around the wheel. He wasn't ready for facing Jenna just yet.

Sam knocked on the door and turned to face the Impala while he waited for the door to open but it didn't. Turning back to the door, he looked through the windows finding the area in the home empty. Placing his hand on the doorknob he turned it, finding it unlocked. Sam reached around his back taking his gun from the waistband of his jeans.

"Jenna?!" He shouted into quietness, clicking his gun into action.

He heard nothing but his own footsteps as he entered into the suburban home. Nothing seemed out of place, it was tidy with no sign that baby was even here.

"Jen! It's Sam!" He shouted again and travelled further into the house.

Sam checked the kitchen, living area and even went upstairs. He found nothing of the female hunter. The door next to her room was slightly ajar causing Sam to poke his head round. It was Robert's bedroom, the walls plastered in blue and white clouds and a white crib sat off to the side. Sam couldn't help but notice all the warding signs that were engraved into the dado rail above his head. It seemed to cover every entity. Including angels, which made him wonder if Castiel even knew she was pregnant. The sound of boots at the bottom of the stairs caused him to turn abruptly, he only relaxed once he realised it was Dean.

"Easy, Sammy." Dean held his hands up in a surrender and Sam lowered his gun and quietly closed the baby's door.

"She's not here." Sam frowned as he walked down the stairs to his brother.

"This place got a basement? She's probably hold up in there." Dean shrugged and paced around.

It was clear to Sam what his brother was doing. He was looking at the place which his estranged wife now called home and seeing how different their lives now were.

"Go pack her some things I'll go get her." Sam motioned his hand upwards.

He didn't want his brother or Jenna to get reacquainted that way.

* * *

 

The wooden steps to the basement were old and creaked underfoot. On the final step he stopped and smiled.

"Crazy, women." He laughed at the sight.

Just like her father Jenna had built herself a safe room. It was salt coated iron with yet again an array of symbols to ward different evil away. The door to the safe room was cold to touch, Sam rasped his knuckles against it.

"Jenna, it's Sam. Open up." He could hear movement from behind it.

"C'mon Jen, it's me."

The small hatch on the door opened and she looked out before closing it again and opening the door. Her hair had grown since he last saw her and she had some obvious baby weight and tired eyes too.

"What the hell happened Sam?" She pulled a hand through her hair, turning her back on him and began pacing.

"One minute I'm feeding Robert and the next I see dark smoke over the top of the houses. It looked like demons."

Sam shook his head at her and walked further into the protective space.

"When did you do this?" He quizzed her, intrigued by it.

"Not long after I moved." She plainly said.

"Sam?" She placed a hand on his arm causing him to look down at her. "What was that?"

He frowned, he didn't really know what it was himself.

"We don't know…" And it was true they didn't know.

The noise that sounded from behind Jenna caused Sam to stop talking and gaze around her. There he saw the tiny carry-cot and immediately he smiled, pointing his finger over to it.

"Can I?" He asked wanting to finally get a look at his nephew.

"He's asleep, don't wake him." She agreed as she went off to gather her things.

Peering into the cot Sam's eyes lit up. The first genuine expression he'd had since… well since forever.

"He's beautiful. "

Jenna looked over her shoulder and grinned lifting the baby bag onto her shoulder. Sam hooked his hand into the handle of the carry cot, picking it up.

"We need to get you two to the bunker." His words stopped her.

"We?"

She hadn't even asked about Dean and she hated herself for that.

"Deans here, the Marks gone…. He doesn't know about Robert." Sam looked at the sleeping baby.

Jenna's heart pounded in her chest at the revelation. The first time he's going to know about his son is cause of a mass monster blackout. She sighed and closed her eyes before opening them again and strolling out the door.

* * *

 

Jenna stopped the moment she entered the living area. His back was to her and he looked deep in thought.

"I've packed her a bag Sa…" He paused as he turned and saw her standing there.

She looked different but still beautiful.

"Hey Jen…" He said, his voice low and husky causing her to swallow.

"Hi.." Was she managed.

Dean's eyes dragged away from her to his brother who was emerging from the basement carrying something. It was a carry-cot for a baby. Dean didn't know what to think immediately he assumed the baby wasn't his, it couldn't be he'd not been with her for nearly 11 months. They were careful weren't they? His jaw tightened with anger and upset, too many emotions to even think of.

"We need to get back to the bunker." He said.

Walking out and leaving his brother and Jenna to just look at one another.

"I have a baby seat in the Mustang."

Sam nodded. "I'll get it, here."

He handed Robert over to her and she made her way to the black impala which sat outside. Several attempts later and Sam had fixed the seat in the car. Baby Robert sat happily fast asleep. In silence they all sat, causing Dean to take several glances to the baby in the back. He was tiny, a head of dark blonde hair and the tiniest of noses. He cleared his throat unable to take the silence any more.

"You've been busy, I see Jen?" Dean looked at her in the mirror and straight away she knew what he was getting at.

"So who's the dad? Some random?" He snapped at her.

He had no right to he knew that yet his jealousy was getting the better of him.

"Actually no…... He's yours." She flatly said causing Dean to screech the car to a halt.

Sam's hand slapped against the dash of the Impala with the force. The air was thick as three sat in silence. Dean's heart was beating hard against his chest with the revelation and his knuckles were white as he tightened his grip against the wheel.

"Get out the car now! We need to talk."

He snapped and exited the vehicle, she sighed and rubbed her neck in a nervous gesture, something she always did, before she followed him out. He was pacing the front of the impala, his hand continuously running through his hair. He wasn't ready for the bombshell she just dropped on his lap, he wasn't even sure how much more he could take. It was one thing feeling responsible for Sam, but a baby? This really did turn everything on its head.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He looked at her as she fumbled with her hands. "I had a right to fucking know!" He began shouting. "11 months you've been gone, Jen. 11 fucking months!"

He stopped pacing and stood in front of her.

"You had the Mark and I was scared you'd hurt me or the baby." She spilled out. "I wanted usas far away from the mark as I could safely get."

His eyes burnt into hers as he replied.

"You knew you were pregnant whilst at the bunker?" He raised a brow in question causing her to swallow.

She could feel the heat radiating from him.

"A week before I left." She muttered.

Deans heart sank at that, he knew why she left then. The moment the mark took over and he hit her she knew she had to go.

"I was protecting the baby. Then Sam and Charlie turned up asking about the book." She touched his arm. "I'm sorry about Charlie…"

He pulled away from her and looked at her with disgust.

"Sam knew?"

He couldn't believe his brother would hide something like this from him. Jenna just nodded at him.

"I made him promise not to tell."

Dean put his hand over his mouth and stared into the car at his younger brother, Sam looked back and the sinking feeling in his stomach grew.

"Dean? Tell me what your thinking?" She asked and turned him towards her.

Dean shrugged her hand off him. He didn't know how to forgive her for this and doing what he does best, he just shook his head.

"We need you guys to the bunker. We'll talk later." he said quietly and got into the car.

* * *

 

Sam carried Robert in his carry-cot into the bowels of the bunker and placed it gently on one of the tables. Robert had slept the whole drive and the quietness was stiffening. Dean was yet to say anything else as he tried to process everything. Jenna had given passing glances to Sam but was yet to speak. But from nowhere Robert began to cry loudly, the bunker echoed with the sound of him.

"He's hungry."

Jenna said as she rifled through one of her bags for a fresh bottle and formula milk. Dean just stood with his arms crossed glaring at her, fire still rouse in his belly. Robert continued his hungry cry as his mother vanished to the kitchen area to make his meal up. Sam and Dean shared a look but it was Sam who took the move first. Stepping closer to the carry-cot and trying to figure out a way in which he could lift the baby out.

"For the love of God, Sam." Dean said and pushed him out of the way.

"Dude, I've got it." The younger Winchester replied.

"He's my son." Dean snapped as he lifted him from the cott.

It'd been a long time since he held a baby this small. The last being Sam when he was tiny. She stood in the doorway, slowly shaking the formula and watched as Dean held his son for the first time.

"It's alright buddy, mom's gone to get ya food." He rocked him gently from side to side, even when his eyes met with Jenna's he continued the rocking.

She held out the bottle for him, not having the heart to take the baby from him. Dean's eyes met her and he slowly took the bottle from her. seating himself in one of the chairs Dean began feeding him. Almost immediately he felt calm wash over him, looking down on what is his flesh and blood.

"What's his name?" He asked her as she sat next to them.

"Robert John Singer " His heart pronged at his surname but he knew she has her reasons.

Dean just nodded with a hint of a smile. "He's cute."

She smiled down as Robert devoured the baby milk.

"I know." Jenna quietly replied.

* * *

 

"Where are you going?" Dean asked his brother as Sam gathered the car keys.

"To get Robert some stuff Jen asked for."

Totally unprepared they had arrived at the bunker with the most minimal of things and whilst Dean was feeding baby Robert Jenna had pulled Sam aside with a list of things. Dean nodded at his brother.

"How you doing, man?" Sam cautiously asked.

"Still pissed at you both. Can't believe you'd keep something like that from me Sam." He grumbled the betrayal level he was feeling was high up there with Sam's issues with Ruby.

"She had her reasons dude." Sam tried to reason but it was hard when his brother was that stubborn.

He could see both sides of the story and he was stuck, smack bang in the middle of it.

"Whatever." Dean replied, he knew he wasn't going to win his brother's sympathy here.

* * *

 

Jenna emerged from Dean's bedroom after laying Robert down and padding up the bed with cushions. A travel cot was on the list of items she'd given to Sam so for now this would have to do.

"I know we need to talk." She leant her hip against the table.

Dean huffed. "Sweetheart, that's an understatement."

She lowered her head and shook it.

"Dean, you gotta understand why I did it? You had the mark of Cain. You were unstoppable, hell bent on doing something to me."

She crossed her arms and Dean just frowned at her.

"I'd never hurt you." He replied.

"But you did, if I'd stayed. God only knows what would have happened." She sat down.

"You were having dreams of killing me, I was having dreams of running from you. It wasn't healthy and we both know that." Jenna smiled at him for the last part. "Then I found out I was pregnant and I knew I had to leave."

He acquiesced with a silent nod.

"Sam had found me, he'd sent Charlie to get information on the book of the damned. It's one of the things I researched when I had the curse."

His silence caused her to swallow and she rubbed a hand around her neck and collarbone.

"Sam found my scan picture, I had to tell him then." She just looked at him as he cleared his throat.

"What about Cas? He know as well?" Jenna shook her head to this.

"Not that I'm aware of." She lifted the side of her shirt to expose a lone sigil.

"Anti angel tat. Robert wears two charms around his neck. One anti possession and one anti angel."

Dean smiled, she was smart and that would always astound him.

"He'll have kittens over this you know?" He said seriously.

"I know, it's one of the reasons why I don't want him knowing. I don't want Robert used as porn in heaven and hell's game."

He understood what she was saying it was a prophecy after all that their child would bring an end to the demons. That made him a target especially now this darkness was running about.

"We won't be able to hide him forever Jenna."

her brow knitted together, she knew this but at least for the time being she could pretend everything was fine.

"I'm aware, but for now my priority is him." She said as Dean wiped a hand down his face.

"This….. Darkness or whatever, what is?" She asked wanting to get down to business.

Dean shrugged his shoulders and told her all what Death had said and how Charlie decoded the book before she was killed.

"And Crowley, Sam, Cas and Rowena did the spell…." He paused at her expression.

"Rowena?"

She never met the king of hell's mother and had no knowledge about her.

"Crowley's mother, believe it or not. Powerful witch. When the darkness came she fled but before she did, she spelled Cas into killing Crowley." Their eyes met. "He didn't though."

Jenna didn't know if she was relieved or not at what Dean just told her. It was so much to take in and it showed her how much she'd missed out, during her pregnancy.

"How are you coping?" He asked her.

She looked good but also tired. He still cared for her, possibly even loved her but he had no idea how they'd get further than friendship, if that was what they wanted.

"He's a good baby." She smiled. "Quiet at times and eats like a pig…. Just like his dad." She grinned at him causing Dean to chuckle.

"I'm tired, it's hard though. I won't lie." A genuine smile on her face at the thought of her little boy.

Dean brushed both hands down his wiry face and sighed. He hated everything about this and if it wasn't for the stupid Mark he would have been there for his son's birth and been there for Jenna too.

"The Mark cost me to lose so much Jen."

She frowned at his words.

"You, Charlie…" He shook his head.

"I'm sorry about Charlie. She was a smart kid." Jenna said reaching over and grasping his hand.

"None of us could have predicted what has happened, you did what you had to do." She kindly said to him.

"Guys… can I have a hand with all this crap!" Sam's voice broke through their shared moment causing both parties to separate.

* * *

 

"This things harder to understand then radio instructions." Dean grumbled and threw down the screw driver.

The travel cot had caused more issues then it was worth, every item Sam had bought was bringing issues when it came to putting everything together. At first Dean was pissed when his brother arrived back with a car full of baby items and a maxed out credit card. Now he was just frustrated. He knew his son needed these things and he wanted to provide for him, deep down he was still angry at Jenna and his brother. She would have happily had carried on with life without him knowing about Robert. He picked up the cot and turned it upside down. The stray screw in his hand puzzling him to no ends.

"For fuck sake." He grouched then heard a laugh from the doorway.

His head turned sharply to see Jenna with a nestled Robert in her arms.

"laugh it up Singer." he moaned causing her to laugh again. God he missed that sound.

"I can't help it, this shit is priceless." She chuckled and stepped into the room causing him to smile at her.

Seeing her there holding their baby safely in her arms made him wish that they'd done it before, before everything had changed. He finally had a proper family, even if he and Jenna weren't together they still had Robert and that was all he needed. It was his get out clause for hunting. Problem was. Would hunting let him go?

"I'm still pissed that you didn't tell me about him." He spoke in a hushed tone and smoothed his hand gently over Roberts head.

The baby moved a little in his sleep, flexing his fingers.

"I didn't want to put us in danger." She replied causing him to frown.

"Dean? You're no longer a danger to us and I want you to be in his life " She smiled at him, opening his mouth he was about to reply when Sam appeared.

"Cas is here." he looked to both of them slight worry written over his features.

"You two stay here." he pointed his finger at Jenna and Robert causing her to nod in response.

* * *

 

"Dude, what's happening? Everything's in a black out." He waved the useless cellphone in his hand at his friend before tossing it on the table.

"This has the potential to be worse than the apocalypse. Even the demons are scared." Cas spoke as he stepped closer to the brother's.

"This is something that pre-dates angels, if you hadn't killed death then we might have an idea on how to stop it." Dean frown at him.

"He would have killed me." Dean poked himself in the chest to make his point but Cas had turned away.

"Something's not right here…" He spoke looking around.

Sam and Dean just glanced at each other. Their sheepish looks giving them away.

"What is it?" The angel asked still frowning.

He could sense something but it was weak.

"Urm…" Was all Sam said as the sound of her clearing her throat was heard.

"Jenna?" The angel spoke looking highly surprise to see her there.

"Hey." She nervously spoke and waved her hand a little.

Pushing Dean out the way slightly he moved to where she stood and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"It's good to see you." He smiled genuinely at her then frowned.

"Your different... Something's different. " He tilted his head as he tried to read her.

"Your warded." He spoke and released his hands causing Jenna to cough and look down to the floor as she moved some hair from her face, somewhat ashamed.

The angel passed glances at his friends, something was wrong. The silence was broken by a loud cry, Jenna's head rouse up and she looked to Dean who vanished into the room where Jenna had emerged from.

"I don't understand." The angel said to the noise.

"Cas, I want you to meet Robert John Singer." Dean said as he cradled the baby in his arms.

You couldn't miss the confused expression on Castiel's face as Dean walked closer to him. The baby cooing quietly within his arms now. He was so small and his large eyes seemed to light up the room. Again Castiel tilted his head, unable to read the baby.

"Is he yours?" He asked Jenna, who just silently nodded her head.

"He's ours…" Dean trailed off and glanced at Jenna then Cas.

The angel ran his hand lightly over the boy's dark blonde hair then looked to them both.

"You fulfilled the prophecy." He smiled to them both.

The worry set in with those words and both Jenna and Deans stomachs churned with how real their situation is and how much danger they could possibly be in. Jenna had made a silent vow the moment she found out she was pregnant. Her baby would not be made a pawn in the angels war.

"It's not like we planned this." Dean spoke hushing Robert who was on the verge of crying again.

"But yet it still happened. This is good news." The angel grinned causing Jenna to frown.

Taking a glance at Jenna, Dean could see  the worry in her features and gently passed Robert over to her.

"I'm not having my child be used as a weapon, Cas. You hear me?" Dean lowered his voice but the threat could be heard.

"At some point in his life he will be the weapon. You do understand that." The angel replied and looked to them both.

Intersecting Sam got between them all.

"Guys, can we find out what's going on with this darkness first?" He said fairly.

The angel sat down between the pair of them.

"We are yet to learn what it is. The darkness predates us, the angels. " His eyes fell upon Jenna as she entered the room.

"It's affected power signals across the country and small towns have vanish." All eyes were on the angel as Jenna sat on the empty chair next to Dean who was standing.

"Could this break Lucifer out of his cage?" She pressed him and leant her elbows on the table.

All three hunters were looking at Castiel for answers, answers he didn't have.

"We don't know."

Sam's back was rigid with those words and Dean placed a hand upon Jenna's shoulder. It was something that had bothered her every since Lucifer and Michael went there, they all knew that there would be a risk of it opening.

"But what if it did?" Dean asked shrugging his shoulders.

"Then they'd want to finish what they began."

Jenna slumped back into the chair with those words. The last thing they all wanted was for the apocalypse to happen again.

"Fuck." spoke Sam and wiped a hand down his face.

"Can that actually happen again? A lots happened since then." Sam's worried face spoke.

All eyes were on Castiel as he shrugged and the sinking feeling in Jenna's stomach at the prospect just wouldn't go away. Cas righted himself and brushed down his coat as he addressed them all.

"Rowena is loose and Crowley is missing, which isn't a good start." He looked at Jenna. "keep Robert safe, Crowley and rowena will be after him if they find out."

She swallowed and nodded her head.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked his friend.

"I need to know where they are." Cas replied before vanishing.

Jenna pulled both hands down her face with a deep sigh.

"This isn't good…. Really not good." Panic had set in and was evident as she cupped her head in her hands.

Sam was still had yet to speak, sat glued to his chair. He didn't want Lucifer free, he and Michael would come for Dean and himself. Then what? Would they kill Jenna? Robert? Would Michael want the baby for himself? The questions were mounting.

"Hey."

Sam looked up at his brother.

"You good?"

Dean needed the reassurance from his younger sibling that all would be okay but Sam's shake of the head no told him everything he was fearing himself.


	3. Chapter 3

The quiet knock on the door made her turn and look. She smiled sombrely at the person.

"He's in so much danger isn't he?" her eyes quietly scanning back to the baby asleep in the cot.

"I don't known what to say Jen." He came and stood beside her as he looked over his new found son.

He was beautiful and reminded him so much of his brother when he was a baby.

"Who'd you think he looks like?" he smiled at her causing Jenna to laugh quietly.

"He looks more like you as the days go by." She replied.

The day he was born he had thick jet black hair now it was lightening and Jenna was convinced it'd end up the same as Deans, as for his eyes they were a greenish blue. No doubt over time they would darken.

"He's my number one priority now."

She frowned as Dean said those words. Would it even be possible for him to choose between his brother or his son if he had to? She didn't want to think about that, guilt was setting it's way through her system at the consequences of her actions in having Robert, not only had she put her sons life in danger but she had also made all three of them sitting ducks. She watched as Dean leant over the cot and stroked his sons head. It was strange he'd fallen into the position of father fast and he excepted it straight away. Their was still tension within the three hunters, you could feel it when you walked into the room but for now she was content with what they all had.

"You really think Lucifer and Michael will be let out the pit?" He turned to face her, she shrugged as part of her response.

"I don't know but we don't know what this darkness is or how great a power it has. So at this stage Dean, I'll say anything possible."

Their eyes met for a moment as Dean nodded and that familiar pull was drawing him to her again. His hand lifted and touched her cheek causing her to tilt her head towards his hand. Jenna exhaled and closed her eyes briefly, his green eyes met hers when she opened them again and he began leaning into her. Their lips briefly touching when they heard Sam.

"Guys. Guys, Crowley's..." Sam stopped speaking when he saw the close proximity of the pair.

Jenna took a step away from Dean and looked back into the cot. Dean was like a magnet to her and every time she thought she was done with him her mind and body gravitated towards him. Dean cleared his throat as Sam spoke passing his brother a look of contempt.

"Urm Crowley, he's here." Sam finished feeling a little uncomfortable in what he just walked into.

"Stay here." Dean said to her before heading out the room.

"Hello boys." The demon said with his hands casually in the pockets.

"Where the have you been while the shits been hitting the fan?" Dean stormed into the room along with Sam.

Crowley held his hands out toward him.

"Easy squirrel, I've had to adjust a few things at my end. Mother left everything a little... Up in the air shall we say."

Dean kept his frown in place as he looked him over before passing Sam a look.

"Let's cut to the chase Crowley, do you know what the darkness is?" Sam said stepping closer to the demon.

Crowleys brows shot up as he pondered the question.

"Its the first of everything, before leviathan. It roamed the earth before your God created it." He wiped his hands down his suit jacket.

"The world's open to another apocalypse boys." He shrugged his shoulders as Dean also stepped closer to him.

"Can tit break Lucifer and Michael out of the cage?" He looked concerned at the demon.

"Most definitely, and no doubt it will. It'll be wanting a balance but one controlled by them."

Dean brushed his hand down his face with an aspirated sigh but stopped midway due to the way Crowley was looking at him.

"What?" Frowning at the demon.

Crowleys eyes landed on Sam's before looking back at Dean.

"Do you always wear pink lipgloss? Didn't think it'd be your color squirrel?" Then he grinned amused at his own joke.

Somewhat embarrassed Dean moved quickly to wipe the gloss from his lips, Pausing in his movements as the demon leant forward and sniffed the air around him.

"Dude, what the fuck?" Dean said angrily and pushed him away.

Sam moved his feet with a guilty look upon his face.

"You smell of Singer. " The demon accused causing both brother's to laugh almost nervously.

"Dude, I ain't got a clue where Jenna is." Dean said as Crowley narrowed his eyes at him.

"She's here, isn't she?" His British accent accused. Again Dean frowned at him and cleared his throat.

"I've not seen her months." He replied but Crowley wasn't convinced, he stepped closer to Dean and smelt the air around him again.

"Don't lie Dean, the place reeks of her." The demon said as he pushed past both hunters and walked further into the war room.

"Crowley she's not here." Sam placed his hands on his hips with slight anger.

The demon squinted his eyes at the younger Winchester brother. He didn't believe him for a second, he couldn't sense her but he could smell her, an aura she gave off. He side glanced at the boys before walking past them, heading down a corridor which he could make out movement coming from.

"Why do I not believe you " He spoke as the brother's followed with a sense of unease.

As all three began walking down the corridor Crowley stopped. A smile spread on his demonic face.

"Singer" Was all he said causing Jenna to turn, facing him. Quickly she closed the door behind her, a pained expression on her face.

"Knew I'd be seeing You again." She replied causing the demon to laugh.

He turned his head to look at the brother's.

"Tell me boys, why keep Singer away from me?" His British accent poured out.

Dean just frowned angrily at him.

"Cause it's non of your God damn business. That's why!" His voice laced with anger.

He didn't want the demon anyway near his family, especially his child. Crowley didn't look convinced as he looked from one person to the other, it was only Sam who spoke.

"Jenna was out of the game. And with everything that's going on, we thought it best she came here." Sam motioned his head for the others to follow him back to the war room.

The demon frowned and gave a suspicious glance to all three hunters, something was amiss but he wasn't about to question them.

* * *

All four stood around one on the tables as the listened to Crowley complained and grumbled about his missing witch of a mother. Rowena had vanished into the night at the same time the darkness had escaped. Small town's were left empty and people began to go missing. In unnerved all of them including Crowley.

"Word on the grapevine is that we have another apocalypse on our hands. You knuckle heads have no idea what you've unleashed upon the world." He gripped but stopped short at Deans accusing finger in his face.

"Don't even try to put this on me, you son of a bitch! My family are now in danger because your mother removed the mark!" Dean shouted his words then banged an angry fist on the table.

"Family!" The demon accused back.

"The only family you got helped my mother so don't blame all this on me!" Crowley shouted back.

Ready to continue his ranting he opened his mouth but stopped at a sound. The sound of crying. Jenna glared at Dean from the sound, his shouting had woken Robert and now the one person who she didn't want finding out would come face to face with their baby.

"Now I know why Singer's here." The demon said with a hint of a smile.

"Great." Jenna snapped and stormed off down the corridor to the room where Robert was. All three men were silent and Dean couldn't even make eye contact with them.

"You boys care to explain?" The demon spoke his eyes wide as he waited.

The brother's shared a glance at one another and Sam cleared his throat.

"We have a baby in the bunker." He said shifting on his feet as Dean stared daggers into his brother.

"Well obviously, who's baby is it?" The demon aspirated and placed his hands in his coat pockets.

"He's Jenna's. We, we don't know who the father is." Dean replied almost stumbling over his words.

All three men stopped their conversation as Jenna reappeared holding said baby in her arms. Crowley just smiled at them.

"My, my, my." The demon spoke taking a step towards Jenna and Robert.

Deans body went ridged as he watched Crowley approach them.

"You have been a busy girl." He lifted his hand to touch the baby but Jenna raised her own and stopped him in his path.

"Don't touch him, you don't have no need to touch him." She stepped back as the demon laughed and turned his head towards Dean.

"Still as feisty as ever I see." The demon spoke as Sam placed a hand on Deans arm.

"This shit fest has nothing to do with them. They're here for their own protection." The elder Winchester snapped back.

"Speaking off" The demon said seemingly forgetting about Robert and Jenna as he walked back into the main war room.

"The darkness is wiping out towns, leaving people either dead or they just vanish?" All three hunters nodded.

"Everyone vanished from my town." Jenna spoke as she rocked Robert from side to side.

"Where are they going?" She asked as she sat down with Dean coming to stand behind her.

Crowley glanced down at her before his eyes met Deans.

"We don't know." He simply stated but Sam on the other hand had a theory.

"The darkness could be possessing them?" He looked at the two hunters in the room.

"We need to see the bodies that have been found." then nodded at the pair.

"Looks like you have a plan in motion." The demon said.

"Keep in touch boys. Jenna." He nodded his head at them and with a click of his fingers he vanished.

"I feel violated." Jenna said with a shiver.

Crowley always gave her an uneasy feel.

"listen you two." Dean interjected and sat next to Jenna who was now holding a sleeping Robert. Both hunters looked at him.

"It's only gonna be a matter of time before the demons and whoever else find out about Robert." He glanced at his son.

It pained him not knowing how much danger he was in.

"I think maybe we should get a hold of Cas.." he was cut off.

"No." Jenna firmly stated."I don't want him taking Robert away." Dean frowned at her.

"He's in just as much danger in the angels hands." She firmly said causing Sam to lean forward on the table.

"Jenna we can't keep him safe here now that Crowley's seen him." She just frowned at him.

"Crowley doesn't know who his father is." She sternly said adamantly determined to keep it that way, or at least try.

Sam washed a hand down his face frustrated with her stubbornness.

"Alright, let's come to an agreement. The moment the demons find out he's mine then we get Cas to hide him." Dean spoke earning a glare from Jenna and for Sam to nod his head in agreement.

"You guys should never have come for me." Jenna said quietly as she got up and took Robert back to their room.

"I need to lie down." Was all she said.

Both brother's watched her retreat to the safety of her room and Dean released a sigh.

"She's gonna run again." He said as he watched her retreat back to her room.

"She won't." Sam said causing his brother to raise a brow at him.

"C'mon, it's Jenna. It's what she does best." Dean wiped a tired hand down his face.

It was one of things that annoyed him most about her. Every time something got too much for her, she would run. It was her way of dealing but now that seemed to have a bigger effect on him. Not only would he be losing her again but he'd be losing his son too and Jenna would do everything in her power to make sure they weren't found.

* * *

His dream was woken abruptly from the screeching cry of a baby. Jumping up in his bed and reaching out of instinct for his gun. After a moment he sighed and realised it was Robert crying. Grumbling to himself Sam eased his feet from the bed and just sat there with a frown as he rubbed his face and placed his gun back under the pillow. By the time he made it from his room and into the kitchen the crying was still continuing.

"Sorry Sam." Jenna said as she rocked her child in her arms.

"What time is it?" He questioned as he sat down and moved a feeding bottle and tins of formula out of his way.

"Three-ish" She trailed off and hushed Robert some more.

"Seriously, how can your brother sleep through this?" She snapped.

Her brows angled down as she looked at Sam who just shook his head but as he looked at her he saw how pained, tired and exhausted she was. He stood up and waved his hand at her, motioning for her to come closer.

"Give him here, you make some coffee." He stood closer to as she passed the screaming child over to him. Sam gently swayed side to side with him as Jenna made the coffee. Eventually Robert settled into his arms.

"He likes you." She quietly spoke and passed him a freshly made coffee. Sam smiled at her.

"He can feel your tension." He replied as Jenna groaned and sat down, wiping a hand over her tired features.

"I feel helpless," She cupped her hands around the mug.

"I'm meant to protect him and be strong for him but I'm none of those things. One day the wheels will be put into motion and his real purpose will be used and all of it will be outta mine and Dean's hands." She frowned.

"I don't want my child in anyone's hands, angel or Demon, Sam. It was one of the reasons why I left." Sam nodded at her words and he understood what she was saying.

"You know Dean and I will do anything for that not to happen." He sincerely spoke.

"Your family and he's my nephew Jen. They'd have to kill me to get him." He crossed his brows at her and nodded putting his point across.

"No running." He said causing Jenna to look his way shocked.

"I wasn't planning to." She replied as Sam let out a puff of air with a laugh.

"That's not what Dean thinks." She looked away at his words because deep down she knew she was going to run if she had to. Most of her life was spent running so why stop now?

"Dean doesn't know me as well as he thinks he does." Sam didn't believe her, if anyone knew her it was Dean.

The guy seemed to see right through her at times, it was scary. Sam cleared his throat wanting to change the subject.

"Get some rest," He passed Robert back over to her. "We got a lot of work to do in the morning." He smiled as Jenna silently nodded and took Robert back to her room.

* * *

The water felt good against his aching limbs. It was hot and steam filled the bathroom. He knew he'd been in there far too long and reluctantly he turned the water off. Wrapping a towel around his midriff he opened the door but walked straight into Jenna as she was about to enter it. His wet body dampened her cloths, in an automatic reflex she raised her hand to his chest.

"Shit" He said outta shock.

Jenna swallowed as she looked at him. He looked good, good enough to eat as her stomach did that flipping motion it always did when he was around.

"Sorry. I, I didn't know you were in there." She stumbled out her words causing him to grin at her.

Taking a step back he cleared his throat.

"Not sure if there's much hot water left." He spoke low to her. Jenna struggled to divert her eyes from his chest, it was clear that he'd been working out more since she last saw him.

He grinned again at her.

"liking something you see there Singer? " He spoke in an amused manner.

Jenna just rolled her eyes at him.

"Don't get too excited there hotshot. " She patted a hand to his chest and walked past him into the bathroom.

Once inside and having closed the door she took a deep breath.

"Get your shit together Jenna." She spoke to herself in the mirror.

She didn't need the distraction of him and it would appear that he was always was her distraction. She couldn't think straight around him. Frustrated with herself she stripped her cloths and put herself under the still warm water.

* * *

With Robert in his carrier she followed the sound the sounds of the brother's heated voices.

"No and no Sam." She heard Dean.

"I'm not having either of them around this, it too dangerous." He snapped.

"Dean, your not listening. I'm not saying she goes head first into the fire" Sam was cut off.

"That's exactly what it sounds like and no!" The older Winchester was getting more frustrated.

"Deans right." She spoke and both brother's heads turned to look at her.

"I'm not going out there. I'll do everything I can from here." She looked at both of them as she placed Robert next to her.

"Okay." Sam eventually said.

"Dean and I will go out, see what can find out and Jenna? You see how far this thing has spread." Her and Dean nodded.

It was a good plan. She nodded her head and gathered what she needed on the table while the boys packed their bags. The deep frown marks on Deans forehead gave away his worriedly concern.

"Stop fretting I'll be fine." She said.

Pulling up a chair next to his sleeping baby he sighed heavily.

"I don't like leaving you both here" He tickled the hand of Robert as he smiled.

It warmed Jenna to the core to see him this way.

"You don't need to worry about us. It's safe here." She smiled as she began typing on the laptop.

"I'll always worry about you, especially him." He nodded to his sleeping baby.

"Here are the coordinates to one of one of the towns. It's been hit with this. Whatever you want to call it." She handed him a piece of paper.

"The darkness, it's called the darkness." He could still feel the calm wash over him when he remembered the black smoke that filled around the car.

He looked at her for a moment before taking the piece of paper.

"In the mean time I'm gonna see what I can find out about it." She replied getting up and walking to one of the many bookcases in the bunker.

Dean watched her for a moment then glanced down at his son. Kissing the top of his small head.

"You take care of your mom buddy." He looked back at Jenna.

Walked to where she was searching for the correct book and softly placed a kiss to her cheek. Causing Jenna to stop what she was doing.

"be-careful." Was all he said before leaving and joining his brother at the car.

* * *

It was a still silent as they drove down the asphalt. Both brother's deep in thought about what had happened back in that field when the darkness came.

"We still need to talk about what happened back in the field." Sam finally spoke up taking a look to his brother.

Dean shook his head and wiped a hand down his face.

"I don't know. One minute I'm in the car then next I'm in a field." He frown. "She spoke to me. The darkness."

Sam's eyes went wide with this revelation.

"It's a women? What did she say?" He turned more in his seat so he could face his brother.

"Thanked me for freeing her." Dean shrugged a shoulder.

Turning back to face the window Sam sighed.

"I freed her though. Whatever is happening here? I did it." The guilt was clear to hear in his voice and Dean hated how his younger brother took blame so harshly.

"It wasn't just you dude." He wanted to put it to Sam that he didn't blame him for it.

How could he? Sam had saved his life and he was grateful for that especially now he had Robert. His son was a reason to keep fighting. Without a response from his brother Dean just frowned.

"Look, let's just see what's in this town. Jenna's trying to find out what the darkness actually is."Sam nodded his head but stopped as they began to enter the town.

Cars were abandoned, stopped in the middle of the road, some with their engines still running. Shops were open but no person was to be found.

"This remind you of anything?" Sam said.

In his mind it was familiar to a scene from 28 days later but for Dean all he could think was Croatoan only this wasn't a manster virus created by the leviathans this was real. He slowed his car down and leant into the stirring wheel.

"Where the hell is everyone? " He mumbled and drifted in-between abandoned cars, eventually coming to a stop as the road was blocked.

"This isn't good." Sam said as he got out.

It was an apocalyptic scene including the dead bodies. Some had been killed in their cars and some had died where they stood. One thing they were sure of was the infected had black veins appearing over their body and neck and that a bullet could stop them. The men were completely stumped on how the darkness had managed to turn them and why? "The black smoke it released must be what's infecting them." Sam spoke totally taken back by the nightmare around them. Dean frown when his pocket began to vibrate, retrieving his phone he answered the call.

"Jen?" His voice slightly alarmed.

"We got the phones back. The darkness must have knocked out the receivers." He nodded his head and repeated what she told him to Sam.

"From the points you gave me. The darkness has a three hundred mile radius. Possibly more. I've got reports of people behaving strangely, blood lusting before dropping down dead." She frowned at her laptop as she spoke.

It was a truly worrying time. Especially when they didn't really know what was happening.

"Jen, the bodies have some black markings on them. Like veins. Sam's gonna forward you the pictures." He nodded to his brother as he watched Sam capture it on his cell.

Sam looked up and smiled casually as he watched Dean turn his back and walk off whilst on the phone to Jenna.

"You both doing okay? No visits from Crowley or anything?" The worry spoke in his voice.

"We're good. No demons or angels here. God.. I wanna be out there with you guys." She sighed down the phone.

As much as loved research it killed her not being in the thick of it but she knew this was the best place to be.

"I know but, it's safer for you to be there. Protect Robert and keep yourself safe." He spoke down the cellphone.

She cleared her throat as she answered.

"The pictures are through. I might give Cas a call about it. See if he knows." She said frowning at the photos.

"Dean? I've never seen anything like this." Her worried voice spoke volumes.

"We haven't either. Ring Cas and update us. Take care Jen." He muttered as he hung up.

"I have a really bad feeling about all this." he heard Sam say as they both walked further into the town.

* * *

"Yes" The somber voice answered on the line.

"It's me Cas." Jenna said.

"Is everything alright? Robert, is he okay?" The angel quickly asked.

Rocking Robert in one arm and the other holding the cell Jenna just smiled.

"Everything's fine but we've got a lead on this darkness thing. I'm wondering if you can shed any light on it Cas." She asked with her pleading voice.

"Your at the bunker I take it? I'll be right there." Before she could even reply to him he'd hung up and was standing behind her causing her to jump back.

"Dude, please. Worn me when you do that." The angel frowned as Jenna turned around and placed Robert in his crib.

"How has he been?" the angel looked over at the sleeping baby who's hair was going lighter and already falling out.

"He sleeps, eats and shits. He's been fine Cas." Jenna watched as Castiel stroked his hand over the baby's head causing him to smile before he cleared his throat.

"The darkness. What have you found?" The angel turned to her as she walked away to where her notes were all spread out.

"it brings a virus. Something dark. Leaving black veins on the victim before they drop down dead. From what Dean said a bullet can stop them though." She said crossing arms over her chest.

From what Jenna had found she was convinced that it was something holy not demonic.

"This isn't demonic. I'm sure of it." She ended with causing the angel to tilt his head.

"What makes you so sure? " Castiel questioned as Jenna took hold of more papers.

"These are from the men of letters archives. It talks of a power equal to God which he then banished. I think it's talking about the darkness. " She passed the papers to Castiel who frowned at them.

"This isn't true. I've never heard of anything like this."

the angel was confused he knew the darkness was powerful and it's rising would be a problem but something his Lord had created? Cas didn't believe it.

"I want to speak to Metatron." She boldly stated and watched as the angels eyes fell wide.

"No." He sternly said and crossed his arms.

After everything that angel had done to the Winchesters and to Jenna, he didn't want him in the same room as her. Jenna smiled and tilted her head.

"You find Metatron and you bring him to me." She wasn't messing about and Castiel could tell.

The tone of her voice was a clear message of that. The angel sighed and moved a hand down his face.

"Alright" he stated and vanished.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

 

The darkness engulfed him as he stood in the field. It swirled around his body. Blinking his eyes Dean was convinced that it was Jenna who stood before him but as she turned around it was clear it wasn't.

"Thank you." Her voice hummed like static causing Dean to frown.

"For what?" He didn't know who or what she was yet he felt no fear.

"You freed me. And for that I'll always be grateful Dean." Her hand stroked his cheek and yet he didn't flinch if anything he felt an enormous amount of calmness about his whole being. Something which he hadn't felt in years and with her words he knew who she was and what she was.

"Your the darkness?" His voice nearly crumbling as he asked her. She smiled and tilted her head with a nod.

"We're connected, you and I." She soothed.

Practically leaping from his slumber Dean breathed frantically with his hand to his chest as his younger brother looked at him as if he'd just grown another head.

"You okay dude?" Sam looked on Bewildered. The colour had drained from his brother's face and a light beading of sweat had formed on his forehead.

"Yeah." He croaked out clearing his throat before repeating himself. "Yeah." He said again.

"You sure cause you jumped a mile?" Sam spoke squinting his eyes at him.

"dude, I'm fine it was just a dream." Deans irritated response radiated around the inside of the Impala causing Sam to just shake his head.

Ever since the darkness had fallen Dean had been acting oddly and with the return of Jenna and him finding out that he was a father his behaviour was even stranger. The dreams unnerved Dean. Always the same one about the women in the darkness. Or was she the actual darkness? He was yet to figure that out. Eventually he cleared his throat.

"You find anything on these... Zombie people? " he asked Sam while rubbing the sleep from his eyes. They'd parked the impala up in a field, hidden away from anyone or anything. As soon as Dean's head touched the leather of the seat he was out. With torch held in his mouth Sam shook his head.

"Jenna sent me an email about some a virus type thing but it's source is heavenly not demonic." Sam shrugged his shoulders as dean huffed.

"that shit ain't heavenly those people were full blown 28 days " Dean said sitting up right and brushing a hand into his hair. "I say we take a look around that hospital. Get a closer look." Sam just looked at him as he spoke and nodded his head. He wasn't overly keen on the idea but he knew they had to do it.

* * *

 

The bang of the door startled her, she looked up to see Castiel dragging down the stairs a scruffy looking man. It was Metatron. Jenna crossed her arms and leant back against the table Grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"How the mighty have fallen." She said amused at the now human angel.

Once at the bottom of the stairs Castiel shoved Metatron over in Jenna's direction causing him to bang into a table. Kicking a chair out from one of the tables she spoke.

"Take a seat sweetheart." Walking around the other side she sat herself down as Metatron joined her.

"Your looking well." Metatron spoke causing Jenna to raise her brows. "mother hood seems to be treating you right Jenna." He smugly said as Jenna furrowed her brows at him. Metatron laugh and tapped the side of his head lightly with his finger. “Word of God, Remember?”

She crossed her hands on the table as she leant forward, ignoring his words. "I'm after information, information that I'm suspecting you know about." She mused.

Metatron sat back in his chair and tapped his chin with his finger. "okay, I'll bite." interested in what she was going to say. So Jenna started.

"The darkness has been raised." She said but stopped from the sound of Metatron laugh from across the table. "What's so funny?" She questioned him with a frown.

"The darkness? Really?." Metatron slapped his hand down on the table. "Which ass released it?… oh." He put his fingers to his mouth like a naughty child. "It was your Winchester wasn't it? Deanie boy opened something he shouldn't have." Still finding it funny he shook his head.

Jenna leant back in the chair and just glared at him. "listen. Do you know about the darkness or what?" Her patience was wearing thin him and she didn't like him at the best of times.

"Oh, I know… I'm just not sure that you'll want to know." He pointed a finger her.

"Cut the shit Metatron and tell me. " She snapped causing the non angel to wave his hands at her.

"The darkness wasn't created by God. God banished her away." As he spoke Jenna lifted a brow.

"Her? The darkness is female?" Her mind buzzed with questions but she allowed Metatron to finish.

"She's gods sister and has been wanting out for over a millennium. There is no stopping her." He simply stated at the end and sat back. Jenna snapped her head back to look at Castiel who's facial expression more or less mirrored her own.

"Deans in trouble with it isn't he?" She looked back to Metatron who shrugged his shoulders.

"He was the moment he gained the mark." Stated Metatron with a bored expression planted on his face.

"How do we cure these people who have been infected by the darkness?" She stood up needing to move before she went into a full blown panic.

"How would you stop an angel?" Metatron replied and shrugged his shoulders then looked to Castiel "Can I go now. I'm bored." He whined like a child causing Castiel to grip his arm. The angel looked at Jenna for confirmation before she nodded.

"I'm finished with him." She spoke as she watched Metatron get pulled from the bunker.

* * *

 

A young deputy, a baby and bunch of zombie like people wanting to kill everyone. Dean wasn't sure what the hell was going on. He felt like he was stuck in his own nightmare.

"You take Jenna and Amara to safety and I'll see if I can help these people." Sam spoke regarding the young officer and baby who she was now in charge of. She looked scared out of her wits but was putting up a good show for their benefit.

Dean nodded. "Are you good to go?" He asked her as she rocked the baby in her arms.

"As I'll ever be." She replied and headed to the door.

"Be-careful, don't do anything stupid." Dean said to Sam before leaving.

It wasn't till Dean was out of the way that Sam found a mirror and with a deep sigh he pulled the collar down of his shirt to reveal angry black veins. "Shit…shit!" He swore and banged his hand against the wall. He needed a cure to this before he lost his mind. From what they had timed it'd only be a few hours before the effects took place.

His cell vibrated in his pocket with a text from Dean saying he was taking the deputy and Amara to her Grans place where they'd be safe. Silently typing Sam replied but as he pressed send it began to rang.

"Yeah?" He asked Jenna who was still stuck in the bunker. He could hear Robert crying somewhere in the background.

"Sam, listen I've got a lead on this vein thing." His ears pricked up at that.

"What is it?" His voice seemingly more desperate then it should be, causing her to frown down the phone.

"Is everything alright there? Where's Dean?" Her heart raced as Sam explained about the baby and the deputy.

"He's going to call once she's safe." Sam assured her. "So what is it, Jenna?" He said quietly as he scratched at the area around his neck.

"I spoke with Metatron. This… this virus whatever it is can be stopped…. with Holy oil. Light it and put the flame near the skin." She sighed when Robert began to go quiet turning her head to look in the direction she saw Castiel holding the baby in his arms and comforting him.

"Okay, thanks Jen. And urm…. Listen don't tell Dean you spoke with Metatron he'd be pissed." Sam knew how his brother felt towards the now human angel and he'd want to kill him if he knew that Jenna had spoken to him and who could really blame him? Metatron was the real reason why they were all in this spot to begin with.

* * *

 

"Did you know God had a sister?" Jenna quizzed Castiel as she joined him where he stood with baby Robert. The shook his head with a frown.

"There were rumours in heaven but nothing concrete." He smiled at the settled baby who's blue, green eyes were looking about the room. "You know we have to talk about Robert at some point Jenna." The angels eyes looked up at her and he could instantly see the pain she felt when he said that.

"We kill the darkness then we'll talk." She spoke looking down at her son his small hand trying to grasp her finger. She was in complete denial about what the future could possibly hold for her son and Castiel could understand why, after all she fled once she knew she was pregnant. Jenna was a flight risk and it unnerved both brother's as well as the angel.

"Dean…. He still loves you." The angel blurted out causing Jenna to stare at him. He heart pounded with the words then she shook her head.

"No… no he doesn't not any more." She sighed and pushed her hair from her face. "Dean and I are over Cas." She finished as she sat down and watched the angel gently place Robert back in his crib. Cas sighed deeply and reached out with his hand to hold hers.

"You both will always have that connection. No matter what. You'll both always love one another." His words made her chuckle and she shook her head.

"I may love him Cas but we can never be together. We're at too much risk and there's only so many times you can be brought back from the dead." She said in reference to the amount of times Dean has been resurrected. The angel understood this and just nodded his head though it pained him to know she felt this strong. Jenna cleared her throat from the uncomfortable moment. "So, how'd we find gods sister?" She asked causing the angel to shrug.

"I wish I knew." he replied.

* * *

 

The flames engulfed them as Sam watched the innocent people cry out as the black veins vanished from their bodies. He smiled to himself as he watched. Jenna was right. He rubbed his hand against his neck thanking whoever was out there. Sam hoped it was god listening, the visions he'd recently had been getting worse and they scared him. He'd not spoke to anyone about then and knew he'd be shot down by Dean if he even broached the subject. Jenna on the other hand would understand him and would listen to him. Making a mental note Sam was adamant he would talk to her about it. his ears just managed to register his cellphone ringing. It was Dean. "Yeah?" he said.

"Amara. Amara is the darkness. " Deans voice rushed down the phone. Frowning Sam tilted his head. "Crowley’s got her, that son of a bitch took her." Dean continued to rant.

"Shit” was all Sam could muster.

"I'll meet you back at the bunker. " Dean said as he hung up on his brother. Sam washed his hand down his face. This situation was getting out of hand and like every time something happened which the brother's caused the guilt would manage to creep it's way in. This situation was no different and Sam was feeling the guilt over it heavily neither of them knew what to expect with the darkness or what it could bring.

* * *

 

"We're home! Where's my boy?" Dean rushed in when he saw Jenna sat at a table with stacks of books next to her.

She pointed down the hall to her room. "He's just gone down…." Unable to finish her sentence as Dean hurried past her and quietly entered the room.

"Hey little dude." He softly spoke as he pulled baby Robert from his crib and waking him the moment he does. Cradling his baby boy, Robert coos at him, content and feeling safe. Deans voice can be heard over the baby monitor where Jenna sits. She sighs and rubs her head.

"Great, now he's awake." She grumbles with a sigh as she looks at the monitor where Deans voice filters through it.

"You been keeping your mom company?" Dean asked his son who was unable to say anything other then gargle at him. "Yeah.. That's cause she's a very import lady little man" Jenna smiled as she listened and shook her head as Dean carried on speaking about her.

"You are aware he knows your listening right?" Sam;s voice caused her to turn around. Jenna lifted up the monitor and waved it at him. "

I'm fully aware. I think your brothers sucking up to me." She smiled causing Sam to nod his head.

"So gods sister.. " Dean emerged in the doorway after putting Robert back to sleep. "What do we know?" He sat himself opposite her and his brother. Jenna began laying out different things she'd found out about Amara, mainly information from Metatron. After she finished Dean wore a scowl. Something didn’t sit right with him. How did she know all of this suddenly?

"What?" Sam said then looked between the pair as he watched Deans hand stretch across the table and tap a finger against one of the papers.

"How'd you know know all this? As far as I'm aware we ain't got that kind of information here." His eyes scanned to his brother's who averted his gaze.

Shrugging her shoulders Jenna went on into bullshit mode. "The shit you have here is fascinating. You just gotta dig a little." She played him her trademark smile but he wasn't believing any of it.

"You've been up to something." He called her out waving his finger at her. Jenna sat back, sighed heavily in her chair and lifted her hands in surrender.

"Fine…. I quizzed Metatron." She seen the wild look in his eyes from that.

"Oh your fucking joking!" He snapped and abruptly stood up from his chair.

"Dean calm down." Sam tried to ease but it only seemed to provoke the older hunter even more.

"You knew? " He boomed and aggressively pushed his chair under the table.

"Oh get your panties outta your ass Winchester. We needed information and Metatron had it. So I took it." Jenna now stood, hands on her hips and sporting a scowl at him.

"Calm down?" He swung around at her. "That dick has been nothing but problems for us, and you just want to run to him for help? Your fucking insane Singer." He spat out and stormed off.

"well that went well." Sam mumbled with raised eye brows.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

 

She could hear him banging about from where she stood. Looking into the room she could see him kicking a chair out of his maddened way.

"Have you quite finished." She said as she entered.

Dean's eyes were wild as he looked at her. "finished? Oh sweetheart I'm just getting started, you've lost your fucking mind Jenna. You really have. What was honestly going through your head when you contacted Metatron?" he ranted.

Jenna opened her mouth to respond but Dean wasn't finished just yet.

"He killed me for fuck sake and brought you back from the dead to kill me AGAIN! You tell me how that doesn't sound fucked up?" He was infuriated with her and at times he could just strangle her.

"You wanted to know about the darkness. We all did and Metatron knows. He can help us.…"

She was cut off by Deans laughing as he drew his hands into his hair. "He's dangerous Jen. Shit, he'll tell you anything you want to hear."

All Jenna could do was shake her head at him. "He's also human now Dean. How much harm can he do?" She shrugged her shoulders at him and watched him frown.

"Human or angel, he's still dangerous and I don't want you or Robert anywhere near him. Got it?" He pointed a warning finger at her which just made her blood boil.

"You don't get to tell me what to do." She hated orders especially when they were from men. It was one of the challenges she faced when her and Dean were married.

"While your under this roof sweetheart, you do as your told."

He stepped towards her with his warning but the moment he said those words he regretted it. He knew what she was capable of and he knew that she wouldn't think twice of leaving.

"Don't you fucking dare pull that card, Winchester. I'm here helping you stop this shit fest you've caused. I didn't have to be!" She yelled the last bit of the sentence at him before storming from the room.

Sam could see it in her face, the rage. He'd heard their voices project through out the bunker. Sam winced when he heard Dean order Jenna what to do, he knew she wouldn't take it laying down. He watched as she angrily pushed her feet into her running shoes.

"Can you look after Robert for a while?" She said to him, the heat still visible in her voice.

"Where are you going?" Sam stood a little panicked.

"I need to get away from your pig of a brother, I need air."

His shoulders relaxed somewhat when he realised she was going to jog off her stress.

"He didn't mean it Jen, he's just worried about everything." It was clear from his voice the anguish Sam felt.

Reaching into the fridge for some water Jenna paused and turned around. "I need to jog it off otherwise I may kill him." She gave him a tight lipped smile before walking off.

"Where are you going?" Deans voice boomed to her as she walked past him.

"Fuck you." She spat as she continued to walk.

Shaking his head Dean joined his brother. "unbelievable. " Dean said and watched his brother's face drop.

"Seriously? " Sam said. "She was only trying to help Dean."

Dean shook his head. "Yeah, about that. I'm thinking it's too dangerous for her and Robert to be here. I think they should go. Cas can find them a safe spot." He nodded more to himself as he thought about it.

"Your joking, right? " Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing, his brother had gone into a defensive mode and he knew there was no stopping it. "you both can't keep doing this." Sam muttered as he put an open beer in front of his brother.

"Sam, I have no idea what your talking about." He did. He knew his brother was referring to the tension that was building between him and Jenna. They were both combustible items ready to let rip at any moment and both never wanting to back down.

"Yes you do." Sam clearly stated. "one of you always pushes the other away. Always"

Dean frowned at his brother with those words. "I'm keeping my family safe Sam, that's what this is." He was convinced that’s what he was doing while Sam just shook his head.

"No, your not." The younger Winchester muttered and stood removing himself from his brother and going to check on his nephew.

* * *

 

Three weeks had past with Jenna and Dean hardly speaking to one another. He was still pissed that she'd spoke to Metatron. It was clear he was using it as an excuse against her and she was still with the fact that Dean was controlling at times. Sam hated the atmosphere, the constant bickering and uncomfortable silences were deafening.

"Are they still not getting along?" Castiel asked as he stood in the bunker cradling baby Robert in his arms who was reaching out with his hand to grab at the angels face.

"No. Dean wants Jenna to go into hiding till we've figured out how to defeat the darkness and Jenna is convinced he's trying to control her." He said pained from it all and brushed a tired hand over his face.

"How is Dean?" The angel asked.

He worried for his friend and sensed it was something to do with the darkness. They'd recently found out that Amara, the darkness was gods sister and Crowley had been hiding her till she became too powerful even for him. Taking the souls of people she grew older and stronger every day till finally she was this powerful women. Her and Dean shared a connection due to the Mark and during an altercation with her she had told him so. She appeared in his dreams which kept him up at night but he refused to tell anyone of it. Bottling it all up in his typical style.

"He doesn't sleep, I hear him walking around or holding Robert talking to him." Both gave each other a look of concern and Castiel frowned.

"I worry for him." The angel spoke as Sam nodded.

* * *

 

Dean rubbed his tired eyes as he stood in the doorway of the kitchen it was mid morning and he'd slept most of it.

"Where are you going?" He asked, Voice still rough with sleep as he watched Jenna make up some bottles of formula and put them into the baby bag. Robert all snuggled up and safely strapped into his pushchair.

"We're going for a walk." She simply stated and continued her packing of things.

"Do you think that's wise? It's dangerous at the moment." He stepped further into the room with a frown of worry across his features.

"Dean, you can't keep us locked away in here. He needs fresh air and sunlight." She spoke pointing to their son.

"Jen, I know that it's just…." He was stopped

"Just what? That the darkness is out there? That demons are out there? There's vampires out there too you know Dean." She snapped.

"Exactly. What if something were to happen? " He snapped back, pissed already just from her attitude.

"Look." She said stepping closer to him. "This whole hero complex you got. I get it, but you need to loosen the strings. Your son needs to be outside now and again and I'll go crazy if I don't venture outta these walls." She spoke then continued to pack her things. "We're going to the park. I'll call one of you if there's trouble. Okay?"

Releasing the breaks from the pushchair and walking past Dean. He was helpless but what could he do? She created a valid point.

"Stubborn ass women." He muttered as he stomped back into the war room.

"She's not stubborn, she just don't want your macho bullshit. " Sam’s eyes lifted from the laptop.

"Yeah, well…. I hate it when she does that."

"Hey, check this." Sam turned his laptop towards his brother. Dean squinted at the webpage and slowly his features relaxed.

"Amara." He tapped his finger against the screen.

They'd found the first possible lead on her for weeks. Bodies were turning up but questions were being asked on how they'd died. It appeared to be a mystery.

"I say we check it out." Sam said getting his cellphone out. "I'll call Jenna."

Dean just silently nodded all the while trying to ignore the pounding if his heart in his chest. There was something about the Amara. He couldn't put his finger on it but he felt drawn to her and weak from her at the same time. He hadn't spoken to Sam or Jenna about the dreams of her that haunt him every night. Sam had asked about the far away look he got at time but Dean just put it down to tiredness. His thoughts were stopped as he heard Sam on his cell.

"Yeah Amara. I know Jen and we're sorry but we gotta head out to this. I'll keep you updated." Sam shut his phone off. "She'll be back soon. Let's get some shit together and we'll head out " Sam quickly added as he watched Dean lazily pick up the laptop and finish his coffee.

* * *

 

"So daddy and uncle Sam are assess. Yes they are. Cutting our day out short." Jenna reached into the pushchair and lifted Robert from it.

She got back to the bunker having found that the brother's had already left in their search for Amara. Sam had left a note which told her where they had gone. She rocked Robert and at a mere whisper sang a lullaby to him.

"Oh please, don't stop." The voice and clapping of hands startled her making turn around.

The last person in the world she wanted to see was before her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She growled at the demon causing Crowley to smile.

"Is that really a way to greet someone?" He casually smiled and stepped closer to her as he watched her place Robert back into pushchair.

"It is when that someone is you." She stepped in front of Robert blocking him from Crowley.

The demon raised his hands with an innocent smile which Jenna didn't believe for a second.

"The boys aren't here you know?" She spat out, wishing she had something to defend herself with.

"Im aware Jenny bean. But I'm not here for them." He spoke, placing his hands in his pockets. "I'm here with her."

He nodded behind Jenna and as she turned she saw Amara standing over Roberts pushchair.

"No!"

She yelled and went to dive for the pushchair only to find Crowley holding her back. He was strong and her fear gripped her from the inside.

"I will have what's mine." Amara spoke as she began to lift up Robert.

"Get the fuck off him!" Jenna screamed her fears coming true right before her eyes.

"Relax" Crowley said as he struggled to keep his grip on the hunter.

"I swear to God I'm gonna fucking kill you." Jenna growled as she watched Amara smile at her.

"God won't help you. He will help no one." Amara calmly said as she cradled Robert. "He is mine, Dean is mine. You will except that."

She said and pointed her finger at Jenna watching her body go lip in Crowley’s hands. Allowing Jenna to drop to the floor, Crowley smiled and dusted his hands off.

"That was easier then I thought." He said to Amara almost childlike with excitement.

She looked at him and cradled Robert closer to herself as she inhaled deeply. "I can smell this child's importance." She cooed and placed a cheek against his soft head.

"Great, we should go." Crowley said taking another look to Jenna passed out on the floor.

Somewhere inside him he felt almost sorry for the hunter. She'd had a rough time since meeting the Winchesters and getting involved with Dean. It was all part of heavens plan. The pitiful souls. Amara’s plan was working, so far so good. Crowley knew that Dean wouldn't be able to resist her, that would mean he'd step away from Sam and Jenna. More so now that Amara had Robert, Dean was sure to follow her.

* * *

 

The floor was cold beneath her face as she struggled to move. He body ached and head pounded. What had happened? Then it all came rushing back. Crowley, Amara.

"Shit Robert…… no, no, no."

She scrambled to her feet almost instantly her heart pounding against her chest with fright and fear. She struggled to his pushchair hoping to find him asleep but he was gone. Running, she hoped he was in his cot but that was empty too. Her head was spinning and a hollow feeling came about her in the pit of her stomach. With fumbling fingers she dialled Dean cellphone only for it to go to the machine.

"It's me, Dean. They took him. Amara and Crowley, please call me." She hung up as tears pricked her eye lids and slowly made their way down her cheeks.

By the time she was calling Sam's cell her voice was scratchy and hitching, borderline hysterical.

"Where the fuck are you guys……. You've gotta come home now.….. Please…"

She collapsed to the floor her legs too weak to hold her up. This was her greatest fear, she had no idea how to find Robert her last hope was Castiel.


End file.
